When Worlds Collide
by skysayzrawr
Summary: When Buffy is resurrected, what happens when she brings back some people from another dimension? Buffy/Spike, Jake/Willow, Edward/Bella among others.
1. Not the Normal Kind

Hey there! Okay, so you're probably gonna think I'm crazy, but maybe not- who knows? Anyway, I was just thinking that I really wanted to try a crossover fic even though I've only done one whole fic before and am having writer's block on my other one. Okay, to the point, I want to write a crossover that involves Buffy the vampire slayer and Twilight…I want to see what would happen if their universes cam crashing down together because someone did a spell or something- and the characters in each one stayed the same. Basically, I want to see how vampires and werewolves from each universe would react to the ones in the other universe. So, let's give it a try, shall we? Let me know if you're even vaguely interested in my ramblings, please! So we start off after Eclipse, pre-Breaking Dawn, and after season five of Buffy, after she's been resurrected, and kind of adjusting- before most of season six. I'm just going to stop the storyline right there and veer off onto a totally different track, and hopefully it works out alright.

First off, let's get that pesky disclaimer out of the way…I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Twilight, or anything else like that. Unfortunately, that's all for Joss Whedon and Stephenie Meyer…speaking of which, does anyone think it would be interesting to hear a debate between those people?

_Joss: I don't care what you say, vampire's don't sparkle!_

_Stephanie: But mine can go out in the sun, that makes them more powerful!_

_Joss: Whatever! Besides, you totally stole Edward brooding about his soul all the time, even making that Bella chick call him an angel all the time! Wtf, Meyer? Wtf?_

Haha, I doubt it would go down like that but it gave me lulz to write. On with the show! Er, fanfic…

* * *

**Chapter One: Not the Normal Kind**

"Buffy-" Spike called, hoping to catch up with her. It had been a few days since she was brought back from the dead and it had been just this morning that she confessed to him she had been in heaven. Unable to follow her in the daylight, now that it was dark, he could find her. Using his acute sense of smell, he had trailed her, finally tracking her down to a lonely street she was ambling down. Hearing her name, she stopped and turned around.

"Oh, it's you." she said, promptly going about her way again. Spike grabbed her shoulder and stopped her, bringing him around to face her.

"Yeah, it's me- the guy you just told your biggest secret to, and then walked away. Look, I need to talk to you." he pleaded. Staring at him with that lifeless look she had now, she waited silently for him to talk. He cursed.

"Look, Slayer. What did you bloody expect? You tell me you weren't in Hell like you told everybody else, and then you think I'm not gonna need to talk to you a bit more?" he asked incredulously. Then his voice softened. "C'mon. You know I love you, even if you don't return my feelings. I need to know that-"

Spike abruptly stopped his words as the wind shifted in his direction. Growling, his game face immediately came out, and he sniffed the around them. Buffy looked as disinterested as she usually did nowadays. She wasn't one to pass up a good fight, though- it helped her to unleash her anger on demons.

"Smell any other vamps or demons in the vicinity, Spike? I need a good slay…" she said, starting to get eager at the prospect of violence. Spike turned towards her, his demon visage fading away.

"I- I don't know." he said, his tone puzzled and wary. "It's something I've never smelled before."

Buffy began to get worried. Spike was over a century old and had super-heightened senses. What _hadn't_ he smelled during his lifetime? This, apparently, whatever it was.

"Do you think it's dangerous?" she asked him. "Like, too dangerous for a vampire and a Slayer to handle?"

"Haven't a clue what-all it is, luv. Reckon we need to get your mates over and see if Red knows what it is…" Spike said, shrugging. The scent was strange to him, intoxicating almost. It smelled like so many different things at once, honey, flowers, a strange minty smell, and some kind of perfume. It was overwhelming and though it smelled good, it also made him edgy for some reason, ready to defend himself.

Walking to the magic shop with Buffy, Spike readied himself for a meeting with the Scoobies. They were on better terms now, and he liked the witch's buddy, and even the witch a bit, but really Dawn was the only one he could stand to be around. Well, except Buffy, of course- not that she seemed to want to be around him a great deal anyway. He had no idea where he stood with the whelp and Buffy's Watcher.

When they entered the store, he was relieved to see Tara and Willow there, looking through some spell books. Buffy walked to the center of the room.

"Guys?" she called. "Spike and I found something majorly weird when we were patrolling."

Xander and Giles appeared behind some bookshelves and walked over, while Anya came from her place at the cash register. Tara and Willow sat down in the chairs by the table Buffy was at. When everyone was all settled in, she crossed her arms.

"It was some kind of scent, I guess. I couldn't smell it, but it totally made Spike vamp out, and he said we should come back to talk to you about it." she explained. Everyone looked over at the vampire in the corner, astonished. He put out the cigarette he'd been taking a drag on and shrugged defensively.

"It's something I've never smelled before, which, considering my age, is bloody scary. Thought I'd damn near knew every scent there was- but I don't know what these things are." he said, hoping they would know this was serious.

"These things? As in, plural? Do you know how many there are?" Xander asked, getting nervous. Spike shook his head.

"I thought maybe miss Wiccan over there could do a spell, see if it's something we know?" he said, hoping they could get this mystery solved soon. There was something about that scent that just…made him edgy.

Willow nodded her head. "Yeah, I could try out a revealing spell. It would tell us what it was at any rate."

Everyone felt relieved as they watched her gather up the necessary ingredients. She had said that a spell like this would be fairly quick and easy to perform, and that it would only take a couple minutes to get the stuff she needed. After another minute or so of rummaging around in cabinets, she had an armful of items and said she was ready. Thanks to Spike's vampiric memory and sense of smell, he could point them to exactly where he and Buffy had come across the strange odor.

Setting up her candles and drawing a bunch of symbols near them on the ground, she lit the candles and began to perform a chant. When certain symbols began to light up, she watched them carefully. When it seemed it was all over, she gathered up her candles again, contemplating.

"Well, Willow? Do you know what it was?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"Spike, are- are you sure you've never come across the scent before?" Willow asked slowly. Spike nodded his head.

"Of course I'm sure…the stuff bloody well smells-" he stopped short. "Well, I can't really say how it smells. It's good but also kind of bad. I'd wager that no one who's smelled that ever forgot it, though."

"Oh…you'd think you would be more familiar with it, but maybe not." Willow paused before continuing. "My spell tells me that those were vampires…but not the normal kind."

**A/N: If you read this and liked it, please review! I'm thinking about writing more but I don't know if this stuff's any good. Thanks! ~Skysayzrawr**

**P.S. Sorry if some stuff seemed absurd- I'm almost positive that Willow's reveal spell doesn't exist, what with everyone always looking up demons in Giles' books and stuff. :)**


	2. It's Not You, Luv

_So, yeah. I don't own either Buffy the vampire slayer or Twilight. Sigh…_

_Recap: Buffy was ripped out of heaven by her friends, is having a hard time re-adjusting, and recently confessed this to Spike. Wanting to talk to her, he went out on patrol but before he could have a discussion, his vamp senses picked up a weird smell…they had Willow come do a spell that could tell them what it was- and she said it was a (not your average run-of-the-mill) vampire. Gulp!_

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean, not the 'normal kind' of vampire? I've never heard of any other kind, and I am one!" Spike ranted. Willow shrugged.

"I don't know, exactly. The spell only told me that it was vampire- but the particular runes for the kind of vampire you are didn't light up. It was a whole new sequence, one I've never seen before." she explained, seemingly as confused as everyone else. Spike set his jaw.

"Well, let's follow them then. I'm itchin' for a good brawl, and maybe we can find out just exactly what kind of vampires these are." he said, squaring his shoulders and cracking his knuckles.

"I don't know if that's the best-" Giles started.

"Let's go! I need to dust _something_ tonight!" Buffy exclaimed, rolling her eyes and twirling around a stake in her hands. Spike edged nervously away from her and made a noise of agreement. Before anyone could really protest, Buffy took off, Spike trailing behind her.

"You know, luv, we passed the scent about three blocks ago." Spike said, heartily glad that he had no need to breathe. He had barely caught up to the Slayer and if he was human, he would have been panting so hard he would have collapsed onto the ground. Buffy whirled around.

"_What?_" she yelled. "You couldn't have told me that about two and a half blocks ago?"

"Yeah, well it's kind of hard to talk to you, in case you hadn't noticed." he said, defensive. Buffy didn't think he was talking about the scent anymore.

"Yeah, well you aren't exactly Mr. Chatty, yourself!" she tossed back. Somehow her comebacks had lost their gusto lately. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"What's with you, Slayer? You seem to have lost your usual disgust and contempt for me."

"Shove it, Spike."

"Oh, c'mon. It's obvious your heart's just not in it, chit. Tell me what's up." he said, voice turning soft.

"Well, I just-" her voice took on a husky quality. "Sometimes I just don't care about anything. I miss Dawn's school stuff and meetings with the gang…and then I feel guilty for not feeling guilty, you know? But even then I don't really feel guilty, 'cos I don't feel anything at all."

Spike was silent for a moment; he had never expected her to open up like that. Stepping forward when she started to look like she regretted saying anything, he wrapped his arms around Buffy.

"It's okay, pet. I understand, after what you've been through…I don't expect you to be all sunshine and rainbows. But your mates, they're all high and mighty thinking they saved you from hell. They don't understand why you aren't cheering up. They'll find out eventually, you know. Best to just tell them now, luv." he said, tightening his hold on Buffy as she started to shudder with tears.

Swaying slightly, Spike just stood there, hugging her to him. Wondering idly what Spike must think of her, Buffy wiped her eyes. She didn't know what had come over her; she was tough as nails, she was the Slayer! She didn't cry! But she had…because she didn't know what to do. Nobody knew her secret except for the dead man who now held her so close, comforting her. Wrapping her arms around him, Buffy hugged Spike back.

"Thank you." she whispered, knowing he would hear it. "I…I guess I can relate to you more now that we've both died. I just don't know what to tell everyone else. You're the only one who knows, the only one who understands…" Buffy's breath hitched in her throat as she turned her gaze up to meet Spike's.

Tilting her head slightly, she leaned in closer. Heart accelerating, her lips were just about to touch his when she felt him stiffen. Embarrassed, she tried to untangle herself from his grip, but he held on tight.

"Stop, pet. It's not you, it's something else…" he said quietly, looking around. Game face shifting into dominance, he smelled the air around him and immediately whimpered. Normal face coming back, Spike fell to his knees. Quickly, Buffy leaned down, too.

"Spike? Oh my god, Spike? Are you okay?" she asked nervously, looking around them.

"Yeah-" he said with some effort. "It just stinks so badly it's a wonder I missed it before. It…it _hurts_" he said, voice falling into a whisper. Buffy pulled him up, letting him lean against her.

"Is it the same stuff as before?" she asked, concerned both for Spike and for the people of Sunnydale.

"No, that stuff smelled bloody amazing compared to this. This stuff…it just _stinks_! It's burning my nostrils, I can't smell anything else!" he said, wincing. "I can't place this scent either, though."

"This is really weird, I'm starting to get concerned." Willow muttered, setting up her candles once more. She had barely managed to get back to the Magic Box with the others before a confused Spike and a worried Buffy had shown up, announcing another unknown scent. Packing up her stuff once more, Willow followed them to the spot that Spike had smelled it at.

Saying the same incantation, Willow and the other two (Xander, Anya and Giles hadn't even bothered to come this time) watched the runes light up in a new order. Willow's brow creased and she stood up quickly.

"What is it this time?" Buffy asked, point blank. Willow slowly shook her head, as if to clear it.

"I'm not sure…it looks like a shape-shifter of some sort. It's also giving me the reading for- well, it's been a long time since I said this, but- werewolves. It's like it can't decide, I've never seen the runes do this before." she said, pointing to two that were blinking one after the other, not stopping.

"Wait, you mean that it's like…shape-shifters who _are_ werewolves, or what? This is really confusing me." Buffy complained, shiking her head as if to clear it. Willow bit her lip.

"I…I just don't know. The spell isn't telling me much else. I say that you follow the first scent and see if it interacts with the second. Other than that, I just really don't know." she said, finishing off with a weak shrug.

"Well, we better go now then, pet. Scent's getting old." Spike said, motioning back to where they had left the first scent. Buffy nodded and turned to Willow.

"Okay, we need to go...Willow, can you make it back to the Magic Box okay?" she asked, slightly worried about how tasty the wiccan might look to vampires. Willow smiled.

"I'll be just fine, Buffy." Willow said, turning her hand. A bit of wood broke off a nearby crate and shot into it, pointy side out. Buffy smiled back, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. Turning around, she jogged out of the alley and towards where Spike said the scent turned away.

"This is where it leaves off…be careful, I think they have hostages. I can smell a human, a girl." Spike cautioned, leaning against the wall outside of a warehouse doorway. Buffy nodded and then thrust the door open.

"Hi, " said a petite girl with short, choppy black hair. "We've been expecting you. My name is Alice."

**A/N: Hello! Thanks to everyone who added this to your story alerts! Please, leave me a review if you have time, I really appreciate them! Well this idea's a little far-fetched, but I think I can make it work…so let me know if you think it's okay so far! Sorry, sorry, sorry for the *almost* Spuffyness. It **_**will**_** happen soon, I promise! Okay, I'll go get started on Ch. 3! **


	3. Who Are Our Guests?

_Okay, straight to the point. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Twilight. *sigh* Also, thanks to jjoyous and livin-in-a-cardboard-box for adding this to their Story Alerts. :)_

_Recap: Buffy and Spike came across _another_ weird scent and decided to go back and follow the trail of the first one. They ended up at a warehouse after nearly kissing and barged in. A short girl with black hair said that they'd been expected and proceeded to tell them her name…Alice._

_**

* * *

**_

"So this is a trap, eh? Thought it'd be fun to catch the Slayer? Well, I'm not prepared to be taken without a fight, you got that?" Buffy snarled, wrenching a stake out from under her jacket and waving it menacingly.

The girl named Alice wore a bemused expression and in the blink of an eye, shot forward and snapped the stake into splinters. Stepping back into her spot, she grinned as Buffy gulped.

"Or-or not. Maybe we could, you know, work out a deal or something?"

"Look, we don't want to hurt you, kay? I think we all just need some answers." Alice said, not unkindly.

"Yeah, startin' with _what the bloody hell are you_?" Spike replied, stepping forward. "You _cannot _be vampires!"

"Why not?" Alice said, her tone haughty. "What makes you so qualified to judge?"

"What makes me so- 'cos I _am_ a bloody vampire, you stupid bint, what else?" he half-yelled, exasperated.

"You don't smell like any vampire I've ever known. You don't look like one either." Alice huffed, annoyed at Spike's tone.

Shifting into vampire face, Spike jabbed a finger at his fangs.

"What are these then, huh? And _these_?" he asked, pointing to his golden eyes. Shifting back down into his human façade, he raised an eyebrow. Alice took a step back, stunned.

Noticing movement in the corner of the room, Spike and Buffy's heads immediately turned. A young boy of about seventeen or eighteen stepped forward, smiling. Another followed after him, while the last stayed in the corner of the room, protectively crouched over something. There was also another girl on the other side of the room, but she stayed put.

"Impressive." the first boy said, now just feet away from the Slayer and the vampire. "Not much can startle Alice, I'll say that. By the way, I'm Jasper."

"Yeah," said the second boy in a deep, gruff voice. "And I'm Emmett."

Pulling out another stake, Buffy straightened her shoulders.

"Perfect. Now I know what to have your tombstones engraved with. Oh, that's right- you're already dead." she said, preparing to slam her stake into Jasper's heart. Surprisingly, he opened up his shirt and waited.

"A refreshing change." Buffy said, nodding her head before bringing the stake down. It split into a million shards on his chest. Wincing, she withdrew her hand and paled.

"Uh-oh." she whispered.

"Ma'am, we wish to do you no harm. Why are you trying to kill us?" Jasper asked, a slight southern twinge flavoring his accent.

"Uh, don't you know the drill? Me, Slayer. You, vampires. We're kind of un-mixy things, ya know?" she huffed.

"I sometimes wished we could die." the bronze-haired boy in the corner piped up melo-dramatically. "That is, until I met the center of my universe…"

Leaning down, he revealed a human to be what he was protecting. The brown haired girl was blushing at him and he leaned down to kiss her cheek gently.

"That is just wrong on so many levels." Buffy said, looking nautious.

"I agree. He does this all the time- just try to ignore him, will you?" said the girl on the other side of the room, flicking her long blonde hair away from her face. Emmett went over and brought his arm around her.

"Come on, Rose." he said softly, apparently unaware that both Spike and Buffy could hear him. "Leave Edward alone. You know he loves Bella."

"Bella? Is that your name?" Buffy asked the girl Edward was gazing at. She nodded and turned her chocolate-brown eyes to Buffy. "Why are you over there with that vamp? Did he kidnap you or something? Or was it glamour?"

Bella looked at Edward, seemingly confused.

"No, I'm with him because I want to be. I love him with all my heart." she said, looking at him with star-filled eyes once more. Buffy gagged.

"Edward, take your glamour off her, please." Buffy asked, wishing she knew how to kill these things. The teen turned his liquid amber eyes on her.

"She isn't under any glamour. Though it would make sense of why she wants to be with a monster like me." he said, and his brooding tone along with his pouf of hair made Buffy want to simultaneously punch him and cry.

"Look, Angel- I mean, Edward. Why would any sane girl want to be in a relationship with a _vampire_? It. Does. Not. Make. Sense." she lashed out.

"Thanks a bloody lot, you bint." Spike yelled, whipping around to go out the door. "I tell you I love you, you almost kiss me, and now you're saying that you either hate me or you're completely mad. _Go to hell!_"

"Spike, no! I just meant- well, you know how things went with Angel…this kid just reminded me so much of him, and it just slipped out. Spike, I don't love you, but I don't hate you either, okay? Let me give you a chance." Buffy said, tears stinging her eyes for the second time that night. Spike slowly turned around.

"You mean it? You'll give me a chance?" he asked, clarifying. Buffy nodded and he strode forward, enveloping her in his arms. "This is turning out to be a really good night."

"Ah," a light, melodious voice said. "Who are our guests?"

**A/N: Well, we're three chapters in and finally starting to get to the Twilighty-Buffyness. Sorry if some of the characters (Edward, Bella) seemed a little overdone, but I wanted to portray them as Buffy might have seen them. Let me know if I wrote these guys okay…and sorry the chapter's so short. I'll get to work on the next one right now! **


End file.
